True Jackson, VP: The Movie
True Jackson, VP: The Movie is an upcoming movie adaptation of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/True_Jackson,_VP True Jackson, VP] on Nickenodeon starring Keke Palmer, Ashley Argota, Matt Shively, Robbie Amell, Danielle Bistutti and Emily Osment. Filming begins on July 2, 2010 and was finished in October 3, 2010.Keke Palmer finished filming True Jackson, Vp: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved October 4, 2010. The film will be released in theaters on May 26, 2011. Plot True Jackson, along with her friends and assitances took their famous trip to Egypt for their big adventure of madstyles for their nominations of the "Fashion Style Awards". There, Rebecca Whitestone (Emily Osment) challenges against True for a "Best Fashion", which is war. Production Development While releasing iCarly: The Movie in theaters July 30, 2010, it was eventually is doing the same to True Jackson VP by filming a film adaptation for it officially.Keke Palmer heading into a True Jackson VP movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. It will take place in late 2010, for 2011 release. As of June 2010, it was confirmed by Keke Palmer that the movie will be released in theaters.True Jackson VP movie arriving in theaters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Palmer states that the film will be shot in a movie style but not in a studio.Keke Palmer talks True Jackson VP Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 9, 2010. Thus, this is not going to be as a four-part episode, but this is going to be at least a 90 minute movie. Filming Filming for True Jackson, VP: The Movie took place on July 2, 2010 to shot in Los Angeles, including Middle East.True Jackson, VP movie visits Egypt. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Keke Palmer confirms that filming for True Jackson, VP: The Movie wrapped up on October 3, 2010, where it took three months and 60 days to complete the film.Keke Palmer: Filming for The True Jackson, Vp Movie is COMPLETED. Wiki News. Retreived October 4, 2010. Palmer states that the film will be featuring with dating scenes between True Jackson and Jimmy Madigan, and also Lulu Johnson and Ryan Lasterbeam both begin to kiss each other for the first time, where they both fell in love.Ashley Argota and Matt Shively kissed in True Jackson, VP: The Movie? Wiki News. Retreived July 23, 2010. Filming for True Jackson, VP: The Movie has officially begin taking place in Egypt starting on July 31, 2010,True Jackson, VP: The Movie visits Abh Dhabi. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. for several of scenes such as True competing against Rebecca (Emily Osment) and Lulu and Ryan dating and True and Jimmy out on a date together.Keke Palmer talks True Jackson, VP: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. It'll also see scenes that True and her friends trying to head home after winning $1 million being asked by people of Middle East to stay. This results that scenes taking place in Egypt.Is True Jackson, VP: The Movie a Teen Version of Sex and the City 2? Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. The Jonas Brothers will be performing their new song in Abu Dhabi. Casting While the main cast members - Keke Palmer, Ashley Argota, Matt Shively, Danielle Bisutti, Robbie Amell, Greg Proops and Ron Butler reprising their roles True Jackson, Luli Johnson, Ryan Lasterbeam, Amanda Cantwell, Jimmy Madigan, Max Madigan and Oscar R. Eception. Retrieved August 11, 2010. Meanwhile, the Jonas Brothers will make a special guess appearances in the film.Jonas Brothers Guess Stars in True Jackson, VP: The Movie. Retrieved August 11, 2010. Kelly Prine and Vivica A. Fox will both return as True's parents,Vivaca A. Fox Confirmed: Returning as Keke Palmer's Parent. Retrieved September 12, 2010. and Matthew Underwood will play as one of True's classmate, and Lulu's new love interest.Matthew Underwood to appear in True Jackson, VP: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. Jennette McCurdy, who played Pinky from the TV series, is set to return for the movie adaptation.Jennette McCurdy returns for True Jackson, VP: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. Emily Osment joins to portray as a new character Rebeca Whitestone,Emily Osmentjoins True Jackson VP Movie. Wiki News. Retreived July 23, 2010. taking over Demi Lovato, who is doing her other duty. Before she can cast as Rebecca, Demi Lovato is originally going to audition for the part.Demi Lovato to appear in True Jackson, VP Movie? Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. But dropped out for promotion of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camp_Rock_2:_The_Final_Jam Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam].Demi Lovato drops from THE TRUE JACKSON VP MOVIE. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. So Osment replaces Lovato for role of Rebecca instead.Emily Osment replaces Demi Lovato in TJV: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. Although, the Jonas Brothers, who also in promotion of Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, all three have officially signed up to appear as guess stars in the film. Cast *Keke Palmer as True Jackson *Ashley Argota as Lulu Johnson *Matt Shively as Ryan Laserbeam *Danielle Bisutti as Amanda Cantwell *Robbie Amell as Jimmy Madigan *Greg Proops as Max Madigan *Ron Butler as Oscar R. Eception *Emily Osment as Rebecca Whitestone *Jennette McCurdy as Pinky *Matthew Underwood as Cody Skooter Characters *'Rebecca Whitestone' (Emily Osment), is a spoil brat who learns herself about fashion and modeling, where she won several of awards for best fashion in different countries. Thus she became jealous of True Jackson winning several of awards for best fashion. She is an enemy to True Jackson by the time she and Rebecca were nominated "Fashion Style Awards" in France to win $1 million.Emily Osmentjoins True Jackson VP Movie. Wiki News. Retreived July 23, 2010. *'Cody Skooter' (Matther Underwood), True, Lulu and Ryan's classmate, who does skateboarding. Lulu begins to flirt with Cody, but Ryan became jealous because he has true feelings for Lulu.Matthew Underwood joins True Jackson VP Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 23, 2010. Release True Jackson, VP: The Movie is set to hit cinemas in UK May 25, 2011, and in US May 26, 2011.True Jackson, VP: The Movie - In Theaters May 26, 2011. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. It is set to compete a box office glory against [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hangover:_Part_II The Hangover: Part II], which is out the same day this film was released and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_2:_The_Kaboom_of_Doom Kung Fu Panda 2: The Kaboom of Doom], another Paramount Picutures production, for True Jackson, VP: The Movie's five-day opening competion at the box office.Wiki News/Hangover vs. Panda vs. Jackson: Which Movies will you most like the see?. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. On September 11, 2010, during a premiere of a brand new episode of True Jackson, VP, a first look for behind the scenes for the movie premiered on Nickelodeon.Wiki News/'True Jackson, VP: The Movie' first look coming soon. Wiki News. Retrieved Septebmer 12, 2010. On November 20, 2010, a teaser trailer for the film will debut online at 6:00 pm,True Jackson VP: The Movie trailer coming November 20th. Retrieved November 20, 2010. and will be shown in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tangled Tangled] beginning on November 24, 2010. On December 28, 2010, the first look for the film will be shown from the DVD release of iCarly: The Movie.Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie coming to DVD this December. Wiki News. Retrieved October 5, 2010. The film's second trailer will luckly to premiere during the premiere of the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards on April 2, 2011.New True Jackson VP: The Movie Trailer Coming at the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards. Wiki News. Retreived February 15, 2011. References External links *''True Jackson, VP: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''True Jackson, VP: The Movie'' at the Box Office Mojo *''True Jackson, VP: The Movie'' at the Rotten Tomatoes